DBZ:Consequences OLD and DISCONTINUED
by Ashi-Mitsuga
Summary: [This is really old, and Discontinued i'll still keep it up tho] Goku leaves for 9 months to become stronger leaving behind a depressed and Heart-broken Chichi. Chichi is on the verge of giving up all hope of their bent relationship. will Goku return to his family and convince her otherwise? Read to find out. this contains tons Chichi x Goku and Bulma x Vegeta.
1. Chapter 1 (Mondays Suck)

**A/N: Hello reader! this is one of my first fanfics so it might not be the best. but I hope it's not complete crap so... Enoy! :)**

 **also I do not own DBZ or any of it's charcters**

 **DBZ Consequences chapter 1 ( Mondays suck )**

It was another miserable day for Chichi. She had not slept well and was ready for this day to be over. The morning was going by agonizingly slow as she cleaned the house to keep her busy.

Goku had left once again to train or something about 9 months ago. And those 9 months have been the worst 9 months of Chichi's life, even when Goku had been dead for a year she had never felt like this.

During this 9 month period Chichi had become depressed and now seemed like an entirely different person. Most times she was quiet, Only yelled or ranted when made very angry which was rare now. she spent her days sulking around doing anything to keep her distracted like cleaning, running errands, cooking... anything she could to keep her mind off Goku. and this worked most of the time, but there were days when she found it impossible to not think about him. Days like today...,

Chichi sighed finally walking away from the window that she had previously cleaning, but ended up staring out of it lost in thought for about 30 minutes. she had not realized she had done so until just now. she glanced up at the clock subconsciously as she put away her cleaning supplies. It was only 1:26!. she still had an entire day ahead of her and she had already cleaned the house, did the laundry, and dusted every square inch of the house. what was she supposed to do now? she had a few hours before Gohan and Goten get home from school. she found herself wishing someone was there with her, just to give her someone to clean up after.

But she knew inviting one of the others would not be the best idea. Unfortunately even with her efforts to act like nothing happened, her behavior did not go unnoticed by them. Infact Bulma even confronted Chichi about it, but since Bulma was the pushy type the only result was Chichi getting pissed and leaving. Chichi's act did not go past Gohan either, but he decided not to ask her about it. it would only make her more upset. it was a surprise for everyone on how much Chichi had been affected.

Later that day they all sat down for dinner, Goten stuffing his face with food while talking about how he and trunks beat up an older kid for picking on them. "Yeah me and Trunks got detention, but totally worth it!" the boy said swallowing another fork full of food. Gohan looked at his brother disapprovingly. " you now Goten, if you and Trunks keep getting in trouble like that you could-" Goten interrupted his older brother obnoxiously laughing. " who cares! it's not like I'm going to die if a get suspension or a bad grade!" Gohan rolled his eyes before continuing to eat. he then turned his head to look at his mother who was silently eating, her face neutral.

She hadn't said a word since they started eating, nor had she scolded Goten for getting detention like she used to. she must be thinking about dad..."Hey mom?" he asked as she lifted her head a little before answering. "Yes Gohan?" he spoke up again. " is it alright if Videl comes over tomorrow after school?, we were going to study together for the exams coming up."Goten stifled a laugh before saying. "Videl. Studying?. haha best joke ever!" Chichi nodded picking up her dish and putting it in the sink. " Yes may come over tomorrow. as long as your ONLY studying". Gohan smiled before picking up his own dish and putting it in the sink.

Goten burped loudly licking his lips. " man that was good! Dad would probably eat two whole pots of this!" Chichi froze and went silent. Gohan gave him a look and he realized what he had said. " Oh, sorry mom... I forgot" Chichi only nodded. " It's okay Goten... um... i'm going to bed alright? don't stay up too late, oh and there is pie in the fridge" and with that she walked out of the kitchen and into her bedroom.

Chichi undressed slowly before slipping into a nightgown and laid down on the bed not bothering to get under the covers. She was tired but somehow couldn't fall asleep, she found herself staring at the ceiling finding no real interest until her eyes crossed a crack in the ceiling. it was a few feet long and it was obvious that it had been painted over. She then remembered it was put there by none other than Goku. it was a while back just about before Goten was conceived. Goku had been messing around and wasn't paying attention when he was flying and bumped into a tree sending him falling towards the house. he fell right through the roof upon impact making a huge hole in the ceiling in their bedroom. she had screamed at him to be more careful and how she had to call someone to fix the hole. In the end he had gotten a frying pan to the head and had begged for her forgiveness, she finally gave in to his puppy dog face and said he didn't have to sleep on the couch that night. that was when Goku was home more often. these were the kind of memories Chichi missed the most, when she didn't have to worry about him leaving or waiting for long periods of time for him to come back.

She didn't understand. he's already beat Frieza and even Majin Buu, Isn't he strong enough? and what has become of their marriage? their honeymoon had been disastrous he had noidea what to do, so she had to teach him how love works. he had gotten a better understanding of love after that and soon she no longer had to ask for his affection, but ever since Majin Buu he was more interested in training. does Goku even care? Does he ever think that she could be emotionally hurt by his 'disappear for almost a year then come back like everything is fine and dandy? Either he doesn't or he does but just doesn't care. No. that doesn't sound like her Goku. he is much too sweet. maybe he doesn't realize that she is hurting.

Chichi felt tears prick her eyes threatening to fall. But still...Goku had left saying something about training, becoming stronger, and with that he took off. he didn't even have the decency to say goodbye, I love you, or how long he'd be away!. "It's not fair..." hot tears finally pooled down her face and sobs filled the room. she mumbled things under her breath, things about how she missed him and how she wished that he was here curled up against her. whenever she would stay up late to clean up or take a shower he would be asleep already, she would crawl under the covers next to him and let him cuddle up against her as he talked in his sleep. usually it was about food or fighting, but sometimes she would hear him mumble her name and he would hold her against him like a teddy bear. she would blush like a bashful teenager and giggle girlishly. and the next morning she would have to literally pry herself from his embrace so she could get dressed and start breakfeast. she rolled over burying her face into the pillow. the more she cried the more she wished Goku was here to comfort her, she would do anything to see him right now. but not even that would be enough. it's never enough, but why? why must she suffer like this?. she said one last thing before falling asleep. " Mondays suck..."

 **A/N: and that's it for the first chapter. Sorry it's kinda short but I couldn't think of anything else to add to it. Chapter2 should be posted either today or sometime this week. ~xXDarkSmileXx~**


	2. Chapter 2 ( Freak Accident)

**A/N: Hi :D this is chap 2 of this fanfic I worked pretty hard on it, I finished writing this on paper while in school and decided to type it when I got home since I had nothing else to do. not that I would not have even if I wasn't bored. but anyway I hope this chapter is better than the first and a bit longer. :)**

 **DBZ: Consequences Chapter 2 ( Freak Accident )**

Chichi woke up the next morning feeling rested, but was overpowered by how miserable she felt. she dragged herself to the bathroom and glanced at the mirror, and instantly regretted it. she looked like a train wreck. her face was still red and puffy from crying herself to sleep last night, also she had forgotten to let her hair down so strands of raven hair had escaped and stuck up in all directions. she turned on the sink and splashed her face with some cold water to get rid of most of the redness, the cool water soothed the aching headache that had formed from crying so much.

She grabbed a towel from the linen closet in the hallway and got ready for a shower. she looked at the clock and nearly jumped out of her skin. it was about 9:30! she rushed into the kitchen to find it empty, except for the note on the counter written in Gohan's handwriting. she quickly picked the piece of paper up and skimmed her eyes over the neatly written words.

 _Hey mom me and Goten are heading off to school_

 _we noticed you were still sleeping so we got some toast_

 _and let you sleep in. I hope you feel better mom._

 _~Gohan_

Chichi felt a tinge of guilt for not getting up sooner to make them breakfast, but couldn't help but let her lips twitch into a small smile at Gohan's concern for her. such a sweet boy he turned out to be. she would have to apologize for sleeping in so late later, maybe make something special for dinner tonight. maybe Videl would stay for dinner as well. those two have gotten so close, there is no doubt about it one day they'll get married and you know what that means... Grandbabies! Chichi smiled at the thought of her son finally finding someone to spend the rest of his life with. but then frowned remembering when she was his age and was still clinging to Goku's promise to marry her. Not that she hated the fact or anything, the first couple of years were amazing and she was as happy as could be. but...now things are different.

Chichi shook her head to clear her thoughts and made her way back into the bathroom. she undressed and stepped into the shower and under the soothing warm water. she ran her fingers through her hair scrubbing her favorite strawberry shampoo into it before rinsing it out. just when she was starting to feel relaxed her mind once again drifted to her husband. another memory played itself in her mind, it was that one time when she had been doing the laundry when Goku snuck up behind her. He had attacked her sides tickling her until she was begging for mercy. he was giggling like a little kid with that evil troublesome grin. when he finally stopped she was breathing heavily, her face bright red with exhaustion, and a few beads of sweat running down her forehead. Goku had doubled over with laughter at the sight of her so flustered." _chi'ch your so cute when you laugh your face turns all red!-"_ by now she had caught her breath and was standing up straight, hands on her hips as her shadow towered over the laughing saiyan. he looked up to see her face no longer red from being flustered, but now of anger. he stopped his giggling fit, leaped up to his feet and made a run for it. _"-but scary when your angry! time to run!"_ yup, he had gotten a good kick to the head later. Chichi found herself smiling at this memory, no matter how many times Goku had pestered her or messed with her...she couldn't help but be grateful he took the time try and make her laugh. Laugh...that's one thing she had not done in a good while.

Chichi shook her head, droplets of water flew in all directions as she did so. she quickly washed her body, rinsed, then turned off the water and stepping out of the shower. she padded into her bedroom clad in a towel, the bottoms of her bare feet made contact with the cold hardwood floors as she quickly scampered over to the closet for something to wear. just then her phone rang stopping her dead in her tracks, with an annoyed groan she rushed over to it and picked it up. "Hello?" Chichi heard a familiar woman's voice reply "Hello, Chichi! it's just Bulma" why would Bulma be calling ?. It wasn't often that the two ever really talked, let alone call eachother, you know since Goku left Chichi doesn't really talk to much of anyone unless necessary. " oh...do you need something?" Chichi was blunt as usual but that didn't seem to affect the bluenette on the other line. " Ha that's what I should be asking you" Bulma replied her tone much softer now. Chichi furrowed her brows together in confusion." Huh?, what do you mean?" Bulma laughed nervously before replying."Well, I thought maybe I could get you out of the house for a bit"

Chichi sighed walking back to her closet with the phone in between her ear and her shoulder. " Hey, I appreciate the offer but-" Bulma cut her off before she could finish. " Look, Chi I just wanna help and were only going to the grocery store for a bit." Bulma pleaded, she heard Chichi sigh again then speak up. " Fine, I have to get something for dinner tonight anyway". Bulma Cheered with victory as Chichi rustled through her closet. " Okay then, Chi! I'll pick you up in an hour!" then she hung up before Chichi could object. She only rolled her eyes and got dressed and ready to go.

There was a knock at the door as Chichi was brushing her hair, she quickly put it up in a tight bun leaving her bangs down. she then opened the door to see Bulma there in one of those big sun hats and a purse slung over her right shoulder. " Hey Chichi!" Chichi nodded in response grabbing her own purse and stepping outside before closing and locking the door behind her. Bulma smiled brightly glad that she had gotten Chichi to get out of the house for a change. "ready to go?" Chichi nodded again and they set off.

* * *

Bulma and Chichi walked into the store, shopping lists in hand. Bulma glanced at her list before heading off in another direction. " C'mon Chichi, I have to get cake mix". Chichi followed her until they got to the isle with all the desserts and baking stuff. "why do you need cake mix? I didn't know you could bake". Bulma laughed grabbing three boxes of chocolate cake mix and some Frosting. " your right I don't Bake, my mother asked me to grab some cake stuff while I went to the store". Chichi nodded looking down at her own list. Bulma put the items in the kart and moved on. " I tried to get Vegeta to come to help carry some stuff, But he said he said he was too busy training" Chichi nodded again scanning the shelves, Occasionally picking something up to look at it or put it in the kart. Bulma fiddled with her hands trying to think of something to start a conversation. " so...how is Gohan and Goten?" Chichi crossed something off her list before replying " Good"

Bulma tried once again. if there was one thing she hated it was being in awkward situations like these, especially with Chichi. " Gohan getting good grades?" even Bulma knew it was a stupid question. Gohan always had been good in school (due to Chichi making him study at a young age), but she couldn't think of anything good to say. "yes" Chichi replied not really paying much attention to the other woman.

About an hour later they walked out of the store arms full of bags. Bulma had managed to get more than a handful of words out of Chichi, which was enough to at least make the bluenette feel less awkward. "See? wasn't that bad now was it?" Chichi only nodded in agreement as they walked. they soon crossed the main street, hurrying to get to the other side but it was a little harder with all the bags.

Just then a Semi Truck hit the breaks, but then swerved out of control hitting several cars. things were blowing up and cars caught fire, The women looked up in shock halting in the middle of the road, right in the way of the Semi. it rolled onto its side and slid across the road crushing whatever was in it's path. screams of people broke out but some were muffled by the explosions that caused debree to fly everywhere, crashing into other vehicles or through store windows. The truck swerved towards them, But they had no time to react.

 **A/N: Cliffhanger! well actually the title might have given it away...oh well!. this chapter is definitely longer than the first, I apologize for any typos. and yes I noticed I spelled enjoy wrong in the first chapter and instead it said enoy! yeah... that was a little embarrassing. anyway I hope this chapter turned out good and chapter 3 will be posted sometime over the weekend or following week. bye :) ~xXDarkSmileXx**


	3. Chapter 3 (Return and Regret)

**A/N: okay so here is chapter 3! I'm having a lot of fun writing this. and I have been doing my best to improve my writing, though I hate that I can't double space because my Microsoft word erased itself somehow from my PC so I apologize if it's a little hard to read. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3 ( Return and Regret)**

The wind blew against Goku's face as he flew, ruffling through his untamable black hair (trust me many have tried to tame it,...all have failed). He was headed home for the first time in...uh...how long has it been? he couldn't really remember, especially when his stomach was screaming at him for food. It was hard to think straight on an empty stomach, maybe he should make a quick stop at master Rioshi's place and see if he has something to munch on before heading home just yet.

His Stomach growled loudly and made his decision picking up his speed a bit. on his way to his former master's house he found himself wondering what has happened while he was away, just then an uneasy feeling settled in. the feeling that something just wasn't right...did something bad happen? if so... what could it be?

Goku shook himself from his thoughts as the Kame house came into view. He quickly landed in front of the door, but then remembered how his master usually was outside. Whenever he was inside he was usually watching one of those weird shows about naked girls with Oolong or passed out on the couch. But he didn't hear the TV on or Any of master Rioshi's strangely loud snores, so he must be outside somewhere.

He finally found Rioshi who was currently laid back in a lounge chair with a magazine. Goku grinned and walked over to the old man, who still had not noticed his presence. "Hi Master Rioshi! I'ts been a while since I've seen you!". Rioshi jumped dropping the magazine and nearly falling out of his chair. he looked up and a look of pure disbelief crossed his face as he realized who the person was.

"Goku?! wha- How- Is that really you, Goku?!" Rioshi was flabbergasted, unsure what to say or think. Goku laughed, glad to see his old master again. " Of course it's me!, who else would I be?" Goku did not get an answer, but instead Rioshi's state of shock soon shifted and was replaced by what had to be the saddest look the saiyan had ever seen on his former teacher's face.

Goku stopped laughing noticing the sudden tension and now had looked confused, Wasn't master Rioshi glad to see him too? " Uh...Master Rioshi? is something wrong? you never look this down in the dumps" Rioshi struggled to find the right words to explain recent events, but failed to do so. How would Goku react? would he even understand?, he can be really dense at times...

Goku stood there waiting for an answer. I can't do it...I havn't got the heart to tell him. "Goku...you've been gone much too long, you should have come back earlier" Goku gave him another confused look, one mixed with concern. "Huh? what do you mean?" Rioshi sighed once again racking his mind for a reasonable answer, No avail.

"Goku, I'm sorry but I can't tell you myself, go to the North City Hospital...the others can fill you in there" Rioshi replied hoping he would finally get the memo and go to the hospital, but of course it wasn't that simple. "What? North City Hospital? why would the others be there?" Rioshi facepalmed getting irritated by every question asked, only if Goku knew what has happened only then would he regret not getting to the hospital sooner.

"That doesn't matter right now! now get to that hospital ASAP, you'll find out everything you need to know there!" Goku jumped back a little at his former teacher's outburst and got ready to take off. "what does ASAP mean?" He asked looking over his shoulder at Rioshi. "It doesn't matter! now get moving!" Goku started to fly but stopped in mid-air." um, should I fly or use instsnt transmission?!" Rioshi groaned in annoyance." I don't care whatever is faster!"

Goku nodded them put two fingers to his forehead locking onto his friends' signal, and disappearing in thin air.

* * *

At the North City Hospital... everyone was in the waiting room, no one remembered how long they had been there or when Vegeta had blasted through the hospital entrance demanding to see Bulma. after awhile the nurses gave up and let the angry saiyan see her, not once has he step foot out of that room. a few hours after the scenario things had calmed down a bit, yet everyone was dreading what news the doctor would bring them after testing.

Soon that moment came and the doctor stepped into the waiting room a clipboard in hand. the doctor cleared her throat and stepped into the middle of the room. everyone sat up straight, all eyes were on the doctor now awaiting her answer.

The doctor looked around her nervously before speaking. "um... so I'm going to explain this the best I can..." she cleared her throat again and looked down at the clipboard." Bulma has fractured her hip, broken her left shin and right arm, she also has a few broken ribs... unfortunately in this case we might have to do surgery to fix some of these..." "Chichi has also fractured her hip, dislocated her left arm, broken her left leg, right forearm, and few ribs are either fractured or broken, also we believe she has some sort of concussion as well...surgery is most definitely needed in her case and neither of the women have gained consciousness yet..." a long silence filled the room, not even other people who had no idea who Bulma or Chichi was didn't dare speak.

just then there was a woosh then a gust of air, Goku appeared in the middle of the waiting room making the Doctor jump in surprise. the others stared in shock blinking a few times to make sure they weren't hallucinating. "GOKU!?" everyone gasped some fell out of their chairs others just stared. Goku laughed feeling relieved to see his friends again." hehe yeah it's me! I just got back!" the mood was suddenly lifted before being replaced by the former solemn aura. their faces dropped remembering the news they had just received, if only he had appeared sooner...to hear the doctor explain it.

Goku's smile faltered and a look of worry soon took it's place when he remembered the task at hand. "Hey...Master Rioshi sent me here, he wouldn't tell me why though... is there something going on or something I missed while Iwas gone?... why is everyone here?-" Krillan cut him off. " Goku!" Goku halted his rant focusing on his shorter friend. "Yeah?" krillan looked to the floor wishing that someone else had to tell the clueless saiyan that something had indeed happened...and Goku wasn't going to like it.

Krillan exhaled looking back up at the concerned saiyan. " there was an accident and someone got seriously hurt..." Goku gasped that weird feeling earlier! this must be what I was about! "Who got hurt!" Krillan took a deep breath and struggled to answer, He started to sweat fiddling with his palms subconsciously. "Bulma and Chichi!" he finally blurted out adverting his gaze from the saiyan scared to see his reaction.

Goku took a step back eyes wide in shock. Chichi? no! that's impossible, that can't be true! "Chichi?" the word slipped past his lips before he even realized it. this time 18 spoke up" yes Chichi and Bulma were caught up in a freak accident and badly injured in the process"

Goku now looked at the floor his fists clenched, and for a moment his hair flickered from black to red and back the black again. the Doctor (a little freaked out ) shifted uncomfortably still anxious about this guy who came out of no where. Goku's face jolted in her direction." take me to her" Gohan rose from his seat this time." why all of a sudden you want to see her so badly? you never did before" those words came before Gohan realized what he was saying, but when he did he took a nervous step back.

These words only made the guilt Goku felt worse, but irritated him even more. the sooner he saw his mate the better. " I SAID TAKE ME TO HER NOW!" Gohan was equall shocked by his fathers words as he was relieved to hear them, maybe his father cared about his mother more than he thought. "should I show him where Mrs. Son's room is?" the doctor said clutching the clipboard to her side as if it would be some sort of shield.

"No i'll take him..." Gohan let his father to the elevator, as soon as the doors closed Gohan couldn't hold back his joy any longer. he eagerly hugged his father "it's great to have you back dad" Goku's expression softened and he hugged him back." same here...sorry for yelling at you back there..." Gohan nodded in understandment as the elevator doors opened and they stepped out into the hallway. they walked down the hall until they reached a particular door. Gohan reached for the handle put Goku stopped him. " sorry, but I need to see her alone" gohan blinked then nodded. "I understand" with that he walked back down the hall stepping into the elevator.

Goku turned the door handle taking a deep breath and pushing it open. the sight that greeted him caused his heart to break right there. Chichi lay there on the hospital bed, her arms and forehead were wrapped in gauze frome the waist down was covered by the blanket. she had an IV attached to one of her arms, hooked to a machine to make sure she was stable. Goku fell to his knees next to the bed and took one of her small bandaged hands into his larger ones. this was all his fault...how could he let this happen? he had failed to protect the one thing he loved more than anything... that's when the saiyan broke. tears floodeddown his face and his body was racked with sobs.

"Chichi..." never had he ever felt so guilty "I'm s-sorry! it's..." never had he felt like such a failure. " It's all m-my fault!..." never ever had he felt like he had come so close to loosing the thing he loved most. "if I had only been there to protect you like I should have!... I love you Chichi! and I failed to show you that...It's all my fault"

Never had Son Goku ever felt such regret...

 **A/N: wow! ok this one took awhile. so I apologize for posting this a little later than I had said I would. i'll do my best to get the next chapter written and posted as soon as possible! :) ~xXDarkSmileXx**


	4. Chapter 4 (The Truth Comes Out)

**A/N: Hey readers! sorry to cut the a/n a little short but I really don't have much to say so heres chapter 4!**

 **DBZ Consequences chapter 4 ( the truth comes out)**

Vegeta stared at the motionless figure on the hospital bed. He had been there for hours just staring...waiting for a finger to twitch or for her to sit up and run that loud mouth of hers. anything to let him know that she...

Vegeta grunted in annoyance, _Come on woman wake up already so I can leave like nothing happened._

He had attempted to get up and head for the door, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do it. The nurses had dropped in a few time to check on Bulma, but he paid no attention to them. Soon night fell and one of the nurses said visiting hours were over and that he had to leave, but he refused to do so. he didn't move from his seat no matter how much the nurse pleaded with him or even when she threatened to call security.

He would not leave until he saw Bulma make any form of movement. Eventually, the nurse gave up and stopped bothering him.

He sat there arms folded and eyes locked on the blunette. though it may not seem so since his face was serious, he was in inner turmoil inside his head. tons of emotions were scattered everywhere and it was almost overwhelming, but...the feeling that stood out the most...Shame.

Shame was a feeling Vegeta was not familiar with, but certainly no stranger to it. the last time he felt shame like this was when he had to watch Frieza destroy his planet along with most of the saiyan race. But this time it was ten times worse...Shame was a feeling he despised with every fiber of his being. because he knew what it meant...he had failed.

If there is one thing Vegeta hates it's failure, and he had failed to do something that would disappoint any full-blooded saiyan on planet Vegeta. He had failed to protect his mate...one of the few things saiyans value...and he had failed because he had missed his chance to keep his mate from being harmed...maybe he should have gone with Bulma on that shopping spree after all...

It was too late now...his mate is injured now and it's his fault for not watching over her like he should have been. and that wasn't even the worst part...what would his father hink of him if he had found out his son, prince of saiyans had not been able to protect his mate? what would Bulma think?

To saiyans treasure is pride, but not capable of protecting something as valuable as a mate...that can take a huge chunk out of that pride. and above al of this...no matter how much he hated to admit it...no matter how much he tried to deny it...he loved this earthling.

Vegeta chuckled bitterly to himself at the thought. _This is what I get for coming to this planet. Damned woman._ To think when they first met he thought of her as a waste of space, just some annoying loud mouthed earthling who felt the absolute need to pester him. at first he found her voice annoying and hated everytime he had to hear it..., but now he has grown to find it almost melodic and found himself enjoying it later.

That's when realization hit him like a ton of bricks. What if he never gets to hear it again? what if he never gets to hear her yell at him about how he's a jerk or when she hums to herself while she works sometimes or when she curses when she accidentally hurts herself while she works or when they get in a big fight but end up fucking afterwards?. who would nag at him when he left things around or didn't clean up after himself? what if...

How would he go on without that big of a motivation? something to fight for...he would lose it! who would put him in his place like she has a tendency to do? No she can't die on him now! not when he has gotten so far!.without that kind of motivation...he'd be lost. nothing else to train hard to protect.

Wait...No, this isn't like him...but how can he deny something that's already so painfully obvious?. He needed her...without her he's nothing. No...she won't die this is his Bulma after all the toughest woman he's met that's for sure. she's unlike any other he's met. this woman bitch slapped Lord Beerus and mocked Frieza knowing both could obliterate her on the spot. but she still did it and did it with pride. when she gets knocked down she gets back up no matter how hard she gets hit, she has proven herself to everyone more than once and even surprised him at times.

This woman doesn't take shit from anybody and makes sure she is treated with respect. there is no more denying it he had finally met the right woman for him.

No, there will be not more slip ups like this ever again!. he can't afford to let this happen again and it won't, infact this is just what he needs! he needed to know the consequences of failure...and now he does. and it sure as hell won't happen again. not while he was around to do something about it!. when she gets knocked down he'll make sure she gets up, and if she thinks she can't he'll be there to tell her to get up and show him just what she is truly made of.

This woman was a true fighter. she had stood up to gods and even gotten hurt in return but got back up and kept moving foreward, and he admired her for her bravery. she was not weak and she has the skills to prove it...so No, she won't die some freak accident can't take down a woman like Bulma, and anyone who thinks otherwise is a fool.

he knows this from experience...that woman is hard to get rid of. and that fine with him. she was his battle princess with a heart of stone and a soul made of steel. certainly someone that should not be taken for granted...a mistake he won't make ever again.

Vegeta glanced over to his battle princess once again actually feeling relieved to see her in such a peaceful state. some nights he would watch her sleep to relieve stress, for some reason seeing her look so tranquil eased his nerves. her brows weren't creased together like they were when she was hard at work or arguing with him.

Of course he liked her looks as well she was a very attractive woman and certainly a pleasant sight to look at. you don't find women like Bulma every day, she's a hard girl to find and even harder to woo. and he's done both of these. maybe he just got lucky.

Sometimes luck can be a bastard and sometimes it can be an ally, man and Vegeta thought he was going to hell for a minute there hah I guess not. this woman has certainly changed him then. maybe his father won't beat him to a pulp when he dies, just maybe theres still a good chance though. oh well might as well live life to the fullest now and worry about that later in life, but until then fuck it all.

Vegeta then began to drift off before falling asleep. I guess all that thinking wore him out or he just got bored and took a nap.

 **A/N: wow, that took awhile. i'm really enjoying how this story is going and I might end up making it longer than I was going to at first. hmm it depends on the reiews. bye ~xXDarkSmileXx**


	5. Chap5(with every tragedy comes a Miracle

**A/N: Hey readers! i'm back with another chapter! I didn't expect that I would enjoy writing this so much. well anyway I'm going to try and get chapters posted a little faster now and i'll most certainly post tons of them during X-mas break! so heres chapter 5! by the way I wanna thank everyone for their support and awesome reviews!**

DBZ Consequences Chapter 5 (with every tragedy comes a miracle)

Chichi groaned attempting to open her eyes, but as soon as she did she was blinded by the ray of sun blazing through the window. she squinted until her eyes adjusted to the brightness and yawned moving to sit up. as soon as she did she laid back down when a pain surged through her side causing her to let out a small yelp. she clutched her side and looked around at her surroundings in confusion. was she in...the hospital?. if so...why? she can't remember anything that could have happened to have to come here or why her body literally ached.

Her head hurt like someone had hit it with a jackhammer over and over. her hands were wrapped in layers of gauze and bandages, her forehead was also bandaged meaning she might have hit her head and might be why she couldn't remember. she racked her entire brain for an explanation, but found thinking hard when her head was throbbing. she once again attempted to sit up moving her arm to help support her, but it instead came in contact with something. she halted and looked over to the side to see what it was. her hand had run into the sleeping Goku who was slumped over the bed his face on the bed and knees planted on the tile floor of the hospital room.

She gasped snapping her hand back ignoring the irritation in her arm from doing so. her main focus was on the sleeping figure. _No...no that's impossible...it couldn't possibly be..._ "G-Goku?" she squeaked eyes wide with bewilderment. for a moment she felt angry to see him and was infuriated that he had shown up now that she was in the hospital, until she saw the redness of his cheeks obviously from crying and the look of absolute despair on his face.

She then thought about it. _Did he really cry...for me?...and he's here with me...oh Goku i'm so happy!_ Chichi ran her fingers through Goku's hair affectionately a loving smile vibrant on her face.

Goku began to stir mumbling things in his sleep. "mmfph Chi'ch wats...fer dinner..." Chichi giggled to herself trying to stifle themwith her free hand the best she could as not to wake the snoozing saiyan. " Hmmph...I luv~...you Chi...chi...don't go" Chichi had never seen a more adorable sight in her entire life. "Don't worry Goku i'm here and I won't go" she whispered mostly to herself.

"but...you...hurt~...don't go~...chi~...mmph...Vegeta~ stop petting mah hair~ I ...not a...dog~" Chichi couldn't help but laugh at this it was just too cute!. "Heheh... I'm not Vegeta honey".

Once Goku heard this he instantly awoke. "CHICHI!? WERE ARE YOU?!" Goku was breathing hard looking in all directions. he then looked down to the floor thinking his mind was just playing tricks on him until he felt a hand stroking his hair.

"I'm right here sweetie" Goku jolted his head up in the direction of her voice. "Chichi!?" Chichi was then pulled into a bone-crushing embrace. "Chichi! Chi'ch your alright thank Kami!" Chichi yelped in pain. "G-Goku ow! b-be care-ful!" Goku released her with an apologetic look then one of concern. "I'm sorry Chichi where did I hurt you?" he hugged her softer this time not letting go. "Goku, it's alright...wha-what are you doing here?"

"I came back from training and...I found out you got hurt...I havn't left since I got here...I was scared Chi'ch I thought I might lose you." Goku looked deep into her onyx eyes letting her know he was telling the truth. Chichi's heart melted right there she couldn't possibly resist. his words told her everything she needed to know.

tears of joy pricked her eyes before flowing down like wax on a candle. "I love you so much Goku!" Goku hugged her close once again. "I love you too chi'ch please don't cry..." he rocked her back and fourth in his arms. "They're tears of joy you idiot! I'm just so happy! ***sob*** "

"well i'm glad you're happy Chi'ch cause so am I" He leaned down close to her face and pressed their lips together.

* * *

Bulma awoke fluttering her eyes open wincing at the sudden brightness. everything was a blur she could see a blurry image of what looked like the end of the bed. her head spun and she couldn't think clearly. her mind was all fuzzy and the blurriness did not pass. she tried to sit up straight, but it only made her feel dizzier and she fell back again.

the whole room seemed to spin were ever she looked. she could feel a searing pain shoot up her left side and she groaned in pain trying to do anything to find out where she was. she coughed the cough stinging her throat. _where am I? why iss everything so blurry? ugh... I can't see~ ow~ my everything...ugh it hurts to move._ Finally the blurriness decreased substantionally indicating that she was in some sort of...hospital room? when did she get there?

She couldn't remember a thing especially since her mind was still a mess. she once again tried to sit up while trying to ignore the agony it brought her just to move. _oh~ why does it hurt so much~...ugh I need to focus, but I can't when I feel like I just fell off a cliff._ After a little struggle Bulma successfully pulled herself up into sitting position, and leaned back against the wall behind her.

She looked around once again now that the blurriness had gone down a bit, and found that she was indeed in some sort of hospital room. Just then her senses kicked in and she heard loud snores to her right and looked to the side. the scene that greeted her both shocked and made her wish she had her phone with her to take a picture. Vegeta was halfway in the chair and halfway leaning over the bed arms crossed under his head like a pillow and his back heaved with every breath.

Bulma wanted so badly to laugh out loud, but decided not as to not wake him up and ruin the moment and not irritate her sore throat. _awww~...isn't that just adorable~_ Bulma looked down at his hair suddenly having the strangest urge to touch it. her figers itched to run themselves through those raven spiked locks and she wondered just what they felt like. _Well, it's not like he'll notice...he's sleeping and can be a pain in the ass to wake up...I must be insane._ She cautiously crept her bandaged hand closer to the saiyans hair.

finally she felt relief has her fingertips made contact with the gravity defying black spikes of hair. she marveled on how soft they felt, she had always though it would be rough or scratchy, but instead it was the complete opposite. it was almost like petting a fuzzy cat and she lost herself in the feeling her hand now subconsciously stroking his hair. it was then when she heard him mumble in his sleep at first it was untranslatable, but then grew more clear.

"Kakarott stop touchin mah...hair...I said stop it...stoopid idiot..." Bulma had to stifle her laugh with her other hand ignoring the irritation it brought her throat. _Aww I didn't know he talked in his sleep~ how cute! maybe I should do this more often!_

" I will...beat you kakarott...I am prince...of all saiyans feel my...wrath~..." Bulma would certainly be doomed if her hand wasn't muffling her giggles. then a certain thought halted her fit of giggles. _wait if i'm in the hospital...that mean I must have gotten hurt in some way...that would explain the pain...but,...that means...if Vegeta is here with me...was he...worried?..._ the word "worried" just didn't seem to fit with Vegeta...But, at the same time it somehow it just fit together like a puzzle.

 _Vegeta would never...he never actually...actually cared...right?..._ No it just didn't seem to fit. if Vegeta didn't care...why would he be here with her. if he didn't care...he would have left or not even have come...but, he came... then it all made sense to her. he had really changed! he had the chance to just walk away and train instead, but he didn't...instead he came here...for her. then she felt something she hasn't felt in a long time...she felt special...like she was worth something. she felt tears of utter joy well in her eyes threatening to fall. she had never felt so happy...she had want to feel like she was worth it for longer than she could remember.

and now...she did and she got it from the person she expected it least. _thank you...Vegeta_ " mmfph...step away...from mah...B-Bulma~" she gasped eyes wide with shock. was he dreaming about her? "I said~...get away from...mah Bulma~...she's mine...not yers...mine only~" Bulma's cheeks flushed a bright red hearing this. her eyes then softened being replaced with a look of pure adoration. her hand continued to stroke his hair before it roamed down to caress his face. she cupped his jaw softly running her delicate thumb over his cheeks.

Her eyes held a look of love and affection towards her sleeping lover as she soaked in the sweet moment. "hmmm~...B-Bulma~" she enjoyed every sound that indicated how much he was enjoying this. even though he was asleep she was sure he could feel it and was most likely thinking about it in his dream. _I never knew...someone as serious as Vegeta...could be so...sweet...I just wonder...I don't think it's being attracted to him anymore...through out their few year of marriage...she thought it was just an attraction...but now I know...it's not...it's love...oh my I have haven't I?...I love this Idiot._

"p-please~...don't leave me...yet...I n-need...you to l-live" He began to tremble slightly like a lost puppy. she moved her hand to the upper portion of his back (the only part she could reach) Rubbing her hand against it in circles as if to comfort him in some way. the trembling stopped but her hand continued to subconsciously rub his back. he then began to stir he shifted slightly before his eyes opened. he didn't notice her right away until he felt her hand on his back and lifted his head up.

Shocked onyx black orbs met loving ocean blue ones and there was a brief silence. he then seemed to snap back to reality. "B-Bulma!?" his face flushed a bright red color. she smiled warmly. "yup that's my name don't wear it out" her voice came out raspy and strained but somewhat humorous. "B-but your supposed to be unconscious!" Her expression then was replaced by one of confusion. "I was?" His face had an expression of disbelief. "You mean you don't remember how you got in here!?"

Bulma cringed at volume of his voice. "Hey hey keep it down I can hear you just fine. and no I don't remember how I got in here do you?" Vegeta blushed a shade darker realizing he was indeed shouting and there was no need to alarm the nurses she was awake yet. "I...you-" she interrupted before he could finish. "never mind it doesn't matter now...all that matters is that i'm awake now. and now you have to tell me just what you were dreaming about mister. I'd really like do know"

Vegeta blushed even darker (if possible) clearly embarrassed by her request. "I-uh...what are you talking about!" he stammered the color never leaving his cheeks. this only made Bulma's grin wider. _oh yes this will be fun indeed._

Man I guess miracles can be bitches too. how will Vegeta get through this one?

 **A/N: And that's a wrap for this chapter! i'm on a roll getting these chapters posted! Once again I thank all of you for your support and Reviews! some of you seem to like this story so i'll continue to write it. By the way I'm kinda short on ideas so if any of you have any suggestions please let me know! bye ~xXDarkSmileXx**


	6. Chapter 6 (Miracles Suck)

**A/N: Hey readers! I'm back once again with chapter 6! sorry for the it being a little enough of my blabbing here is chapter 6. Enjoy**

 **DBZ Consequences Chapter 6 (miracles suck)** I know sucky title don't judge

Everything was going great. the nurses found out that Bulma and Chichi were awake and did a shitload of tests. they would still have to undergo surgery in a few days and needed time to recover, but somehow they were completely stable. they weren't expected to be awake for another few days or weeks! The others had poured into Bulma and Chichi's rooms asking questions, crying, asking if they needed anything, how they were feeling, etc...

Before they knew it night fell and visiting hours were over so they had to leave. They literally had to drag Goku and Vegeta out with a little persuasion from Bulma and Chichi of course. the topic "Surgery" freaked Vegeta and Goku out a little bit making them even more reluctant to leave.

It was finally quiet now that everyone had left...not that it bothered Chichi much. Though she'll admit she didn't want Goku to leave and she knew he didn't want to leave either, but she knew that Goku needed to eat something and get some rest first. He had been very difficult to persuade to leave, he finally agreed after she talked to him about it for awhile and she promised him he could come back tomorrow if he wanted.

Chichi picked up the book that one of the others had dropped off for her and flipped to the first page. after 15 minutes of reading she jumped at a loud noise dropping the book. she looked around for the source of the noise but found nothing, though she got the sudden feeling of being watched and started feeling very creeped out.

if someone was in here what would she do? she couldn't even walk right now let alone defend herself. and Goku wasn't here...wait she's overreacting it was probably just her mind playing tricks or something just fell.

after 10 minutes nothing else happened and she calmed down a bit. she did her best to bend over enough to pick up the fallen book she was previously reading. she set the book on the table next to her bed and turned off the lamp beside her laying down to try and sleep. eventually she drifted off into dreamland unaware that she was indeed not alone...

* * *

Bulma was awoken by a loud sound causing her to sit up suddenly. her side protested, but she ignored it to alarmed and half-asleep to care. the nurses had put her on pain killers earlier so the pain wasn't as bad anyway. she looked around her but found nothing, but the window was open...she didn't remember anyone opening it earlier. and she was bed-bound so she couldn't have opened it. maybe a nurse had come in to check on her and opened it.

She could've worn she saw something move. she looked around the dark room getting the chilling feeling that she was being watched.

cold air blew in causing her to shiver, and goosebumps to form on the exposed skin that wasn't covered by bandages on her arms. after a bit she shook it off thinking it was just her imagination and crawled under the covers to protect herself from the cool air. she fell back asleep unaware of the real danger she was in...

* * *

Goku was shaken awake by a frantic Gohan. "Dad! dad! wake up! hurry hurry!" Goku blinked sitting up looking at his panicked son tiredly. "huh? Gohan? what is it?" he yawned confused as to why his son was so panicked.

"the hospital called! theres something up with Mom and Bulma! we gotta hurry!" Goku was suddenly wide awake jumping up from the bed. "WHAT!?". Gohan finished putting on his shoes and headed for the door. " no time to explain! just get dressed!"

Once Goku got dressed he, Gohan, and Goten flew in the direction of the hospital at maximum speed to increase their chances of getting there sooner. So many things were running through Goku's mind right now. _I knew I shouldn't have left her alone! way to go Goku you've managed to screw up once again, and only within a few hours!_

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Goten spoke up his voice barely audible over the wind. "Hey dad!?" Goku looked to his direction. "y-yeah?! what is it!" he replied as the North city hospital came into view. "do you think mom is okay?!" to be honest Goku wasn't sure either. "I- I don't know! don't worry too much okay!" Goten nodded and they landed at the hospital entrance. "I'll try..." Goten whispered under his breath as they rushed into the hospital.

Vegeta must have gotten the call too because as they walked in they saw him pacing back and fourth from one end of the waiting room to the other mumbling under his breath. his expression was panicked and by the dark circles under his eyes they could tell he had not slept well.

Trunks was also there sitting in one of the chair watching his father. Goku and Gohan rushed over to the desk lady while Goten went to go talk to Trunks about what happened. Gohan was the first to speak. "Um excuse me, but we just got a call about Son Chichi were here to see her."

The lady nodded knowing exactly who they were talking about. "yes I do remember calling. But, I'm afraid at the moment she along with another woman by the name of Bulma are in the Emergency Room being treated." Gohan and Goku looked at each other, but for different reasons.

Gohan knew exactly what she meant by "Being Treated". it meant she was in surgery and there's a possibility she could...could die. Goku looked confused and looked at Gohan for an answer. Goahan thanked the lady and sat down in a chair running a hand through his hair. Goku sat down next to him sensing his distress.

"Gohan what did she mean by treated? because if that means they're giving them food I want some too!" Gohan shook his head looking down at his feet. "No, Dad...that's not what she meant..." Goku cocked his head to the side. "then what did she mean?"

Gohan was afraid he was going to say that and took a deep breath. Chichi was being cut open and stuff and Goku wasn't allowed to go see her. and together this might not end well. "Chichi is in surgery right now, Dad and i'm sorry but you can't see her until the surgery is done" He left out the part about there being a chance she won't make it though.

Goku was silent head down his breathing suddenly shaky. "Is...she going to be...-" They heard Vegeta yell out in frustration and punch a hole in the wall.

"This is taking too long! they really expect me to just sit here and wait?!" They cringed at the volume of his voice. some of the other people in the waiting room jumped or started whispering to each other oblivious to the fact they were much louder than they thought.

One brave soul dared to speak. it was one of the nurses. "Please sir calm down and take a seat, some patients are resting, so please be quieter" Vegeta turned to face her and if looks could kill...she would certainly be in trouble not that he couldn't blast her with a flick of a wrist.

"Don't tell me to calm down woman!" The nurse cowered scurrying out of the room nearly dropping the clipboard she was carrying. "A-apologies sir! i'll be going now!" Vegeta mumbled something under his breath and started to pace again.

Goku turned to his son another with another question. "hey Gohan how long is this going to take?" Gohan turned to him looking up from the floor. "well, it can take a few hours at the most" Goku's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "A few hours!we have to wait that long!?"

Gohan sighed rolling his eyes. "yes, Dad surgery takes time" Videl suddenly barged into the hospital dragging Hercule with her.

"V-Videl!?" Videl turned to him eyes widening. she made a b-line to him still pulling her father with her. "C'mon Videl let go i'm comin'!"

"I heard about what happened and came as quickly as I could!" she plopped down in the seat next to Gohan catching her breath. She looked over and noticed Gohan bouncing his leg. a habit she had learned he did whenever he was nervous or stressed.

She reached over and grabbed his hand. he jolted his face in her direction glancing down at their hands and back up to her face. she gave him a reassuring smile giving his hand a comforting squeeze. he smile back half-heartedly returning the squeeze.

Hercule cleared his throat catching their attention "I brout Buu too if you don mind!..." Videl could tell by the death glare her father was giving Gohan he was only trying to interrupt the moment.

Buu sat down next to Hercule a with big container of pudding. "Yeah Buu worried too~!" it was still hard to believe Buu was no longer their enemy and had actually began learning what emotions were.

"Buu why don't you tell em' about that new friend of yours, what's her name-oh yeah, Miku!" Hercule said elbowing the pink alien. Buu lit up at this swallowing a mouthful of pudding. "yeah! Miku is Buu's bestest friend! she really nice and buy Buu Candy!"

Videl coughed nervously a little embarrassed that her father had brought him along to a HOSPITAL. "um, that's great...nice to know Buu..."

Finally the doctor walked into the waiting room clearing her throat. "All arrivals for Son Chichi and Bulma Briefs" They all turned their heads to her. she was a little more prepared for the instant attention this time and continued on. "Bulma and Chichi have just gotten out of surgery..."

 **A/N: Ha another cliffy! sorry the update is waaay~ overdue! this friggin chapter took forever. I was diagnosed with temporary Writer's block. anyway watch for the next chapter! bye~xXDarkSmileXx**


	7. Chapter 7 (The Fallout)

**A/N: Hello Readers! I want to start off by saying I really appreciate all the reviews and support I've been getting for this story. anyway i'm gonna stop talkin and let you read now. sorry for the cliffy last chapter *laughs evilly***

 **DBZ: Consequences chapter 7 (The Fallout)**

 _Previously..._ _Finally the doctor walked into the waiting room clearing her throat. "All arrivals for Son Chichi and Bulma Briefs" They all turned their heads to her. she was a little more prepared for the instant attention this time and continued on. "Bulma and Chichi have just gotten out of surgery..."_

The doctor shifted uncomfortably under the eyes of Goku and the others unsure how to explain the current situation. she remembered what happened last time she had given this particular group bad news. and she sure as hell wasn't prepared for any more "Supernatural" Activity. and she certainly didn't want any more visits to the physiatrist.

she cleared her throat making sure she had all their attention. "Son Chichi's surgery was successful and she is now being taken care of in her room. She just needs rest and time to heal properly. we're not sure what made them suddenly unstable" Sighs of relief filled to room calming the doctor for the news she still had yet to say. this was the part she was afraid of what the reaction would be like.

"But" the room went silent again and all eyes returned to her. "As for Bulma..." The suspense was almost painful. why couldn't she just spit it out already.

"I'm afraid the surgery was unsuccessful and she I now being treated in intensive care" The uneasy aura returned and a growl from the back of the room caught everyone's attention.

they realized the source of the sound was none other than Vegeta who was glaring daggers at the doctor. his fist were clenched and glowing with blue energy. his hair started to flicker from blonde to black and back again his eyes switching from onyx to teal then back.

"I knew I shouldn't have left!...I should have known she wasn't safe with you bastards!" Goku got up standing in between the trembling Doctor and the angry saiyan. "Vegeta, calm down it's not their fault!" Vegeta didn't budge being the stubborn person he was.

"You honestly think I'm stupid enough to blame these damned earthlings for something that I did!" Goku gave him a confused look unsure if he hear him right. "Er...Vegeta what do you mean something you did? you weren't there" it was true he wasn't there and this statement only pissed vegeta off even more. in fact it seemed to make something snap inside of him.

"Exactly! I wasn't there!, but I sure as hell should've been!" Vegeta was now surrounded in yellow energy his hair and eyes still flickering. Now Goku was even more confused. "Vegeta, you wouldn't have known-"

"Shut up, Kakarott!" Goku took a step back from his outburst. "You couldn't possibly understand the guilt and shame of being prince of all saiyans and failing to do something as vital as protect their mate and then fail again the next opportunity I get by leaving my mate with these assholes who have no idea how to treat their won kind how patahetic! And the fact that I could've been here to protect her from these bastards infuriates me to no end! what a waste! no, you couldn't even begin to imagine the humiliation!"

Everyone stared at Vegeta in awe as he continued to rant on about guilt and pride. "And the disappointment my father and any other full-blooded saiyan would feel if they knew that I had done such a thing! So, don't tell me to calm down when the only source of my happiness is injured because of my stupidity!"

Vegeta's hair finally changed from Midnight black to golden blonde and his eyes to a teal color.

His power level skyrocketed and the yellow energy that surrounded him increase in size. papers and chairs flew clattering to the floor and being flug at the wall. to everyone's shock Vegeta's eyes started to well up and he struggled to hold back the tears that threatened to fall at any moment.

The ground cracked under him under the pressure. Goku and the others did their best to stay calm dodging any flying chairs.

The other people in the waiting room including the Doctor fled dodging any chairs or debris that did not already hit the floor.

"And the worst part is I actually care about that loud ass woman!" finally tears streamed down his face like wax on a candle. " I hate that I have to deal with all these new emotions that will only make me more vulnerable!" Was Vegeta really crying? or was this some sick joke? Vegeta never cries. Vegeta never cares...right?

"A soldier should never allow himself to feel such weaknesses!, and that's exactly what I've let myself do!" by now the ground was starting to tremble beneath his feet causing some of the pictures on the walls to shatter on the floor.

"Weather I like it or not I've allowed myself to feel all these pointless emotions that make no sense!" Trunks had never seen his father so angry before and did his best not to be knocked down by the shaking floor. He needed to calm his dad down somehow.

Gohan instinctively held onto Videl cradling her to his chest to protect her from any flying debris while her father cowered behind Buu who seemed almost unaffected by the whole situation. If vegeta doesn't calm down soon he'll knock the whole building down!

it was unlikely, but if he was so inclined he probably would. it's not like he couldn't do it if he wanted to.

Just then Vegeta felt something. or more like heard. it was a small voice...untranslatable at first then becoming much clearer. it sounded painfully familiar and faint. Suddenly he was able to pinpoint exactly who the voice belonged to...

Bulma.

He jolted around looking everywhere for the source. where was it coming from? He heard the voice call out again but this time what it said helped him pinpoint were in the building it was coming from.

 _"V-vegeta?...weres vegeta?" another voice in the room sounded. "please don't sit up Miss Bulma your in bad shape i'm sure Whoever Vegeta is fine"..."But I need Vegeta..." the familiar voice whined._

He was right it was Bulma. and she was calling for him...he jolted out of his daze and made a run for the stairs not bothering to use the elevator. he ran until he saw the sign to the Intensive Care Unit. He burst through the door only to find a big room with many doors. Which room was it!? He heard the voice speak again only this time louder and clearer.

 _"Weres Veg-Vegeta~...please *cough*...ow...Vegeta..." the voice whimpered. "Please Miss Bulma. don't speak it will strain your throat"..._

He jolted towards the door he heard it from and quickly rushed over to it not bothering to knock. he barged in scaring the shit out of the nurse inside. Bulma was in a hospital bed wrapped in bandages and an IV stuck in her arm. Bulma turned her head to him squinting to see who it was. "V-Vegeta?..."

He glared at the nurse who was shaking in her seat at the sight of the saiyan. "Get out..." She nodded scrambling to her feet and shoving past him and out the door. His hair and eyes turned back to normal and he quickly stumbled over to the bedside. She smiled weakly reaching a shaky hand to grasp his.

His much larger hand wrapped around hers holding it as if it could break at the slightest touch. "H-hey..." She choked out before coughing a bit. her voice even raspier that before. he didn't reply he dropped to his knees still holding her hand. he kept his eyes to the floor too ashamed to look her in the eye.

She noticed how red his eyes were and the tears that still streamed down his cheeks. her eyes widened and softened watering a little and staring at her lover with a look of pure affection.

She used her free hand to cup his face and lift his chin so he would look at her. she wiped his tears receiving a look of confusion from her mate. "she rested her forehead against his closing her eyes a content smile on her face.

"I L-Love you..."

It was then when he remembered something his Mother had said before she died when he was young...

 _"Vegeta, you will soon learn something when you're older and when you find your mate...when you do you will understand. when she hurts so will you. when she cries so will you. you will hear her from anywere. She will be your salvation. your everything...she will be your happiness...never forget that."_

At the time he was grossed out being just a child then and it wasn't until know when he truly understood his mother's words. Bulma was indeed the only one he had ever cared this much for. he had never been as happy as he was when he was with her no matter how much he tried to deny it.

He moved his head back a little catching her attention. He cupped her face leaning in to connect her lips with his in a passionate kiss. She sighed into the kiss closing her eyes.

He'd be lying if he said he didn't love her more than anything...

"I love you too, woman..."

 **A/N: phew ! that took awhile. i'm actually happy with how this chapter turned out...I hop you all liked this. I tried to put as much fluff as I could in this chapter. I honestly love this ship and wanted to make this chapter for it. anyway watch out for chapter 8! bye~xXDarkSmileXx**


End file.
